Prologue
The Prologue Stage is like a tutorial stage. It will give you a feel of how the game is like. Walkthrough Section One Scene One You'll begin with Sieg standing on a rectangular stonework pathway. Run towards a square entrance to a tunnel. The game will then enter a cut scene which show a few Balor appear. There's no need to worry, just follow the in-game instructions given to you on the screen and you'll be fine. After you're done stomping these insects, run through the tunnel. Here you will come across a green gem located on one of ledges above you; jump up the ledges to collect it. It will restore Sieg's health by 200 points. After collecting the item go right, you'll meet up with a horde of Balor. You may want to fight them all alone or you can summon Thanatos to help you out. Thanatos will make short work of them; help him out so that the monsters all killed in a shorter amount of time. Once you've defeated the monsters, the screen will display your performance for Scene One of this stage. After viewing this, the sealed gate that was blocking will open; enter it. Scene Two Walk through the small corridor towards an open area. You will then enter a cut scene which show Balor marching towards you. This is a good time to practise fighting using Sieg and learning how to use Lock-On. Summon Thanatos to help you out if you need help (Note: Using your legion in combat will help you gain more experience points). Once you've defeated the enemy, the closed gate will open. What are you waiting for? Move. Scene Three Once you walk to the open area, the game will enter a cutscene, and surprise SURPRISE!! More Balor;but this time they brought a friend: The infamous Badbh. This is the Target Monster in this area. This guys is quite easy to defeat on your own, all you have to do is jump and slash, but you have to time it right. You don't want this guy to slap you silly with his long arms, because he will. If he and his buddies are too much for you, summon your bestest best friend ever, Thanatos. Lock-on to the Badbh, and let Thanatos handle him. You will notice that the Balor respawn. They stop respawning when the Target Monster, in this case the Badbh, is defeated. Once you've defeated the Badbh, you recieve some floating green aura, this is called Phantom Life; it particially replenishes Sieg's health. Once all of this is done, the gate will open... You know what to do. Scene Four You'll comes across another open area once again. This time Balor will spawn around a monster called a Jenon. Jenon are known to be monster generaters. As long as they're alive, monster will spawn and respawn for a few minutes, after which they'll stop respawning, leaving the Jenon vulnerable. Jenon are stationary monsters, they will not move, thus they will not hurt. They will, however summon monsters that will hurt you. So destroy them, or get your legions to do it. Occasionally, Target Monsters, and other important monsters drop items when they are killed, this Jenon is one of them. It will drop a Soul Recovery S Gem. This recovers Sieg's Soul gauge by 200 points. The ornate looking gate will now open: Mooove... Section Two Scene One prologue Gem.png|Green Gem prologue Gem 1.png|Blue Gem prologue fight 5.png|Monsters Here, is a narrow pathway with a few Balor. To the right are a few blocks lined against the wall. Dispose of the Balor, and then jump onto the blocks. Move onward, up the stairs and leap across the gap to collect a Life Recovery S Gem on a block. Hop back down to the path and proceed onward and around protusion to the left. You should notice a Soul Recovery S Gem on a ledge to the right; collect it. Move onward, where you will enter a cut scene. The cut scene shows a new enemy: Zeodagdas. These guys are a little bit agile but aren't difficult to defeat. They come running at Sieg, sometimes jump, and attempt to slash him. This provides you with an opportunity to learn when and how to use counter attacks, which earn you extra experience points when done right. Annihilate them and move on towards the stair ahead of you... Scene Two You'll enter a cutscene with a few Zeodagdas spawning. You know the routine... Once you're done, head up the stairs and jump up on the ledges to the top. Up ahead is a giant gate, make sure to rid the area of all enemies in order to pass. Once everything is taken care of, head through the gate... Boss Fight The Seven Badbh You'll start on top of a ledge, below you'll see 7 above-average Badbh waiting for you... If you wish to end this swiftly, summon Thanatos (it will be the last time you get a chance to summon it in a long time), handle the business yourself to improve your combat skills, or tag-team meaning 7 vs. 2, giving you, yes you, an unfair advantage... All you need to do to defeat these guys is to jump and slash them a high as you can (their heads are a weak spot). Using Thanatos' Ignorant Masses would help alot too... Note: Ignorant Masses is an Assist attack, meaning Thanatos must be unsummoned and you must have at least 300 SP (Soul Points) in order to use it. Once all the enemies are defeated, the Guilt Sword Crest will appear; collect your reward to end the stage... Post-Epilogue Scene Sieg comes across his old ally-turned-enemy, Victor Delacroix... After a brief chat they begin to fight, after which Sieg is defeated. Victor spares his old friends life as he explains to him that he needs to suffer a little longer before is "punished" for his sins, he then leaves him in a bloody mess. During this scene, the Ultimate Legion, Thanatos' Crest is shattered into nine fragments and spread across the fictional world for the player to find (from now on, you can no longer use the Thanatos Ultimate Legion without all nine pieces collected). Once the scene has ended you will go to the Intermission where you'll be given your stage results. If were playing of Normal difficulty and the games thinks you were having alot of trouble with it, it will give you the option of change the difficulty to Easy Mode... (If you choose Easy Mode then I have failed you as your tutor <>... Or... You just plain suck).